


I'll crawl home to him

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Dysfunction, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Bucky has a long day at work. Steve knows just how to get him out of his head.--Day 20 - Edging
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	I'll crawl home to him

As soon as Bucky's closing the door to the apartment his body's relaxing, his jaw unclenching and shoulders falling from around his ears. He kicks his boots off at the door and trudges the few steps to the couch, flopping face-first onto the old thing with a groan. 

"Rough day?" Steve's voice comes from somewhere to the right and Bucky lifts his head, spotting Steve at the table with a sketchbook in front of him.

"God, babydoll, you got no idea," Bucky groans, pressing his face back into the couch. "The boss is doin' his rounds again, firing fellas left an' right. Damned McLawley ain't shutting up, there was a big shipment today that took us hours to get onto the docks, an' I'm pretty sure my feet are about to fall off."

"Poor baby," Steve replies, sounding completely unbothered. "You need me to rub your feet?"

"I wouldn't say no," Bucky responds, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Just need'ta get outta my head for a bit."

Steve hums. "How bout this - I only got a few minutes left on this commission anyway. If you can wait that long, I'll help out."

Bucky immediately perks up. Steve's idea of helping out usually isn't what most people think of - most people would probably think of Steve's 'helping out' as a punishment - but Bucky craves it. Whenever they play, it always leaves Bucky with a head full of spun gold, his body light as air. They don't do it that often - Bucky's got work more often than not, and Steve's always working on his commissions - but when they do, it always makes Bucky feel like he's on top of the world.

"Okay, Stevie." Bucky's voice is significantly breathier than before, but he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed when he hears Steve inhale sharply. Bucky rolls over onto his back, his head on the armrest of the couch, and wriggles out of his suspenders, unbuttoning his shirt just enough to show off a sliver of his chest. The apartment's quiet save for the sound of the city outside and the gentle scratching of Steve's pencil against the paper, and Bucky sighs happily and closes his eyes, basking in the domesticity of it all. If they had enough money, if one of them was a dame, they could move into a nice house, get married, maybe even have a couple of kids - the American dream. But while it's hard where they are now, with secret kisses shared in the night and sometimes unable to buy enough food for the both of them, Bucky wouldn't trade it for a thing. 

He's pulled out of his musings by the sound of socked feet on the hardwood floor, and thin fingers cart through his hair. Bucky sighs and tilts his head up, opening his eyes just enough to see Steve standing over him, a fond smile on his face.

"You're really out of it today, aren't you, Buck?" he says.

"Told ya," Bucky slurs, leaning further into Steve's hand. Steve knows that he's a sucker for a head rub, and always manages to take advantage of it whenever he can. "You gonna make me feel better?"

Steve leans down to kiss him softly, chapped lips against chapped lips, before pulling away. "Stand up, baby. Clothes off."

Bucky nods and drowsily pulls himself off the couch, hissing when he puts weight on his feet. They're all swollen from being shoved into his shoes all day, and Bucky makes a mental note to take the soles out of his shoes later, just to give his feet more room. He undresses sloppily, not bothering to fold his clothes and instead leaving them in a pile on the floor. Steve's sat down on one side of the couch, an arm across the back and his eyes focused on Bucky's body. Despite his exhaustion, Bucky feels his cock perk up a bit at Steve's gaze.

"C'mere," Steve says, beckoning him over. Bucky gladly goes, curling into the space next to Steve on the couch and resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve's arm wraps around his back, and Bucky feels a kiss be pressed to his temple. "What's your word, baby?"

"Brooklyn," Bucky recites obediently and is rewarded with Steve's hand wrapping around his mostly-soft cock, already slick. He must've grabbed the oil earlier without Bucky noticing.

"You just relax, honey," Steve murmurs, his hand starting to move. "Just tell me when you're close."

Bucky hums and settles further into Steve's side, his cock slowly hardening until it's standing straight up. Steve's always known what to do with his hands - whether it's holding a pencil, sewing Bucky's shirts back together, or curling inside Bucky's body. He knows just how to break Bucky, how to build him up until he's taller than the sky and patch him up when he's broken down. His hand moves confidently over Bucky's cock, long strokes and the twist of his wrist bringing Bucky to the brink after only a few minutes.

"I'm close," Bucky gasps out, and Steve rewards him with a kiss on his head and his hand going even faster. 

Just when Bucky's about to tip over the edge, the glorious friction on his cock is gone. Bucky gasps from the shock, his cock twitching as it desperately tries to get the friction it needs. Steve just rubs his back, pressing innocent kisses to Bucky's face as if he hasn't just kicked Bucky's feet out from under him. When Bucky's finally able to take a breath without gasping, he groans loudly.

"That's not fair," he whines. Steve chuckles and tilts Bucky's head up, giving him a soft kiss.

"It'll feel even better when I finally let you come," Steve reminds him, taking hold of Bucky's cock again and jerking it slowly. Bucky grumbles a bit and burrows back into Steve's neck, reaching down to palm Steve's cock through his pants. Not surprisingly, Steve's soft, but Bucky still reaches into his pants and wraps his hand around Steve's cock, savouring the feeling of it in his hand. It isn't common that Steve manages an erection, but he still manages to give Bucky the best sex he's ever had - and Bucky's come to live for the way Steve's soft cock feels in his mouth.

"Can I suck you?" Bucky asks, and gasps when Steve gives a particularly hard tug on his cock.

"If you're good," Steve responds. "Gimme a kiss, honey."

Bucky looks up dutifully and sighs when Steve presses their lips together, opening his mouth for Steve's tongue. Steve kisses like he's got a mission, all purposeful swipes of his tongue and small nibbles on Bucky's lower lip. He wonders how they look right now - Bucky, naked and desperate with his hand shoved down Steve's pants, curled up against Steve's clothed body with Steve's hand working him over and his tongue in Bucky's mouth. 

"Submit for me so sweetly, Buck," Steve murmurs, his free hand rubbing circles in Bucky's back. "Such a good boy. You close yet?"

Bucky nods wordlessly, trying to chase Steve's lips. Steve chuckles and leans down again, letting Bucky suck on his tongue through the whimpers that escape Bucky's throat. 

"Stop," Bucky gasps, and sobs when Steve takes his hand off his cock. 

"Oh, what a good boy," Steve coos, nuzzling at the skin behind Bucky's ear. "That feel good, honey?"

"Please," Bucky sobs, burying his face in Steve's neck. "I've been good. Please let me come."

"How about this," Steve says instead, and Bucky has to bite back a wail. "I'll bring you to the edge one more time, then I'll let you come. And I'll let you suck my cock while you do it."

Bucky's nodding before he even knows what he's agreeing to, and Steve pushes him down until he's got his head in Steve's lap, his body twisted a bit awkwardly so that Steve can keep a hand on his cock. Bucky eagerly yanks Steve's pants down just enough to get Steve's cock free, and sucks it into his mouth. When Steve's soft he's still about four inches long, and the head hits the back of Bucky's throat as he buries his face in the thick, dark blonde curls at the base. Steve breathes out a long breath and rests his free hand in Bucky's hair, stroking it softly as Bucky suckles on his soft cock.

"That's it, Buck, there's a good boy," Steve sighs, his hand beginning to move on Bucky's cock once more. "Remember, one more time, then you get to come. Can you do that for me?"

Bucky nods and pushes his face further into Steve's crotch, rubbing his nose against Steve's balls and wishing he could fit them into his mouth as well. When he looks down at Steve's hand on his cock, Bucky almost comes on the spot; his cock is sticking up and bright red, the head almost purple, and Steve's got an iron grip as he moves his hand up and down, the swollen head disappearing into his fist only to pop back out, leaking profusely. Bucky has to move back, breathing heavily, and not for the first time he wishes he could hold his breath for longer. Instead, he presses sloppy, panting kisses to Steve's cock and balls, a thrill going through him when Steve's cock twitches under his lips.

"Close," Bucky manages to get out, and once again, Steve increases his pace only to stop after a few seconds. Bucky does start crying, then, fat tears running down his face as he presses his forehead to Steve's thigh and sobs. Steve coos and runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, tugging lightly on the strands

"Oh, what a good boy, Bucky," Steve croons. "Look at you, you did it, sweetheart. God, you're gorgeous like this, aren't you? Such a good, pretty baby."

Bucky's head is filled with cotton balls, his tongue heavy in his mouth, and can only manage a whine in response. He leans forward to take Steve's cock into his mouth again, and it fills out on his tongue just enough that he needs to pull back an inch to keep from choking. Bucky's balls are drawn up almost painfully to his body, and he can feel them clenching with every shift of his hips, and the throbbing of his cock has become excruciating, the unstopping pressure begging to be released.

"I've been good," Bucky slurs out. He doesn't even know if Steve heard it - he's got his head still buried in Steve's crotch, his voice breathy and fucked out, but Steve leans down and kisses the top of his head like he understands.

"You wanna come now, Buck?" Steve asks gently, and chuckles when Bucky nods frantically. "Okay baby, just relax now. You wanna keep sucking me?"

Bucky nods again, and he feels another kiss being pressed to his hair before Steve's got his hand back on Bucky's cock. He doesn't start slow this time, instead starting with a punishing rhythm that has Bucky jerking into his fist with small, bitten-off whimpers. Steve's other hand moves down his body, rubbing circles down Bucky's back until it moves down to press against Bucky's hole. Steve doesn't try to slip his fingers in, and instead just rubs the tips of his fingers against the furled muscle, teasing just enough to drive Bucky wild. The combined sensations; Steve's hand on his cock, Steve's fingers rubbing against his hole, Steve's soft cock in his mouth, sitting on his tongue, are just too much, and Bucky takes his mouth off Steve's cock to press it against his bare thigh to muffle the noises he knows he's making. Then one of Steve's fingers presses into his hole the tiniest bit, and the world's going white. Bucky knows he screams, the sound muffled by Steve's thigh, and he's distantly aware of the feeling of come landing on his stomach, his chest, even reaching his chin. Steve's hand milks him through his orgasm, and Bucky can't take it, can't take the sensations, the feelings he's having, and he slips into darkness.

When Bucky comes to, his head's still in Steve's lap and Steve is murmuring soft praise into his ear, his hand carting through Bucky's hair. He must've cleaned Bucky up at some point, too, because the tacky feeling of drying come wasn't there. Bucky hums and shifts, nuzzling against Steve's cock and pressing one last kiss to it before raising his head to meet Steve's lips for a kiss.

"Good?" Steve murmurs, and Bucky sighs happily in response.

"You're amazing. I love you," Bucky croaks, and he feels the huff of breath against his cheek as Steve laughs.

"You're pretty swell yourself, Buck," Steve says, and Bucky purrs at the compliment. "You back?"

"Mhmm," Bucky responds, resting his head back on Steve's thigh. "You're good at that. Feel like I'm on a cloud."

"You think you can move enough to put your feet in my lap?" Steve asks, and Bucky pauses. Sure, he'd have to move, and he's very much comfortable right now, but... _foot rubs_. 

Bucky groggily gets off the couch just to rest his head on the opposite headrest, placing his feet in Steve's lap, and moans loudly when Steve digs those long artist fingers into the soles of his feet. 

"Jeez, Buck, be a bit louder, will ya? Don't think they heard you in Jersey," Steve snarks, and Bucky kicks him lightly.

"Shuddup, my feet are killing me," he grouses. Steve chuckles and shakes his head, but digs his fingers in a little deeper. Bucky tilts his head just enough to watch Steve and map out the planes of his face, the smudge of graphite on his nose and the way his hair flops down over his forehead.

"I love you," Bucky says softly. Steve looks up at him, and his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

"Yeah, Buck. I love you too."


End file.
